jorjorswackyjourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Eggman Nega
"Now, the world shall be my plaything! I shall bring about an age of fear and chaos! And it shall be glorious!" Doctor Eggman Nega (real name unknown) is a major antagonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is a human scientist and the descendant of Dr. Eggman from approximately two hundred years into the future, though he initially introduced himself as Dr. Eggman's alternate counterpart from Blaze's world. A genius scientist whose skills are in no way inferior to Dr. Eggman, Eggman Nega seeks nothing more than the destruction of the world. Believing as well that Eggman's failures have ruined his reputation, Eggman Nega holds a deadly grudge against his ancestor. In Miidust Odyssey, he is a minion of DAVIS tasked with protecting Shirley. He is responsible for creating Scaramouche and various other villainous acts, and assists Shirley during her battle with the Jormoon group. He is eventually defeated by Jorvin Kevjor. It is shown in a spinoff that Eggman Nega was banished to Mario's Death Island after the events of Miidust Odyssey, but it is stated that he escaped a month or so later and fled to a remote location, likely to plan his revenge. Appearance Dr. Eggman Nega's design is similar to Dr. Eggman's albeit with some notable differences; such as a longer nose, a white mustache (suggesting he is at an elderly age), pointy blue sunglasses, and visor-styled goggles. The color of Eggman Nega's clothing is reversed compared to Eggman's; Eggman Nega wears an open black military-styled jacket with long coattails, a yellow stripe on the upper arms, and big yellow cuffs with two points. Underneath the jacket, Eggman Nega wears a red jumpsuit with a metallic-looking vertical silver stripe going up the middle and black and yellow stripey boots. Eggman Nega's outfit is completed with a short yellow cape (similar to that of Dr. Eggman's original design), which has two long triangles which rest over the front of his body. Personality While Eggman Nega is eerily polite in both manners and speech, he is just as cruel, cold, and calculating as Dr. Eggman himself; though he appears to be slightly more unstable, as he does not seem to care should the world perish if his plans to conquer it do not proceed as initially designed. Both scientists display an obvious lust for power and an extreme disregard for all life, characteristics that enabled the villains to collaborate several times in the past before Nega's own power lust and ambition to alter his future overcame these partnerships. He appears to be insane, trying to destroy the whole world along with himself on numerous occasions. He has also been described as very sneaky, even disguising himself as Dr. Eggman during the storylines of the Sonic Rivals series. His downside, however, is that he can sometimes lose track of important details while making unnecessary speeches much like his ancestor Dr. Eggman. Alongside his villainous behavior, Eggman Nega is arrogant and sees himself above the others with his intelligence and cunning mind, and literally hates failures. To this end, he will get rid of any obstacle that distorts his evil reputation, including those he has inherited from his family. Stand Eggman Nega's Stand is Mechanix, an Stand that gives any vehicle, robot or machine in Eggman Nega's proximity an infinite amount of energy as well as a somewhat slow enhancement in their abilities that gets faster over time. It can also seem to control machinery, even ones that are decommissioned and should be unable to do anything, and can create things from anything mechanical. If Eggman Nega leaves the machine, vehicle or robot's proximity, Mechanix's effects will slowly start to wear off. Mechanix cannot be seen normally, but if you were to see it under a microscope, you would see it as hundreds of small, spark-like creatures with Eggman Nega's symbol and colour scheme on it. Involvement in plot (Yep, there's nothing here right now) Trivia * He has a different speech pattern and laugh to Eggman. ("Hee hee hee!" rather than "Ho ho ho!") * Looks cool as fuck. * Don't say his name wrong. As far as I know, it's either pronounced "Nay-ga" or "Neh-ga". * His Stand is named after "Mechanix" by Megadeth. * He can partly be considered the Enya of Miidust Odyssey. He is one of DAVIS' most trusted allies and fights the Crusaders in similar conditions to the Justice fight, but with decommissioned robots in a fake town made from the wreckage of hundreds of machines rather than corpses being controlled like puppets in a graveyard disguised as a town. However, he aids the real Enya of Miidust Odyssey, Shirley. Category:Minor antagonists Category:PINGAS Category:Enemies of JorJor Category:Part 3: Miidust Odyssey Category:Stand users Category:People who were banished to Mario's Death Island Category:DAVIS' minions Category:Status unknown